blackstars_dark_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adderfang
Adderfang is a mottled, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. History In the Omen of the Stars arc The Last Hope : When Jayfeather unites StarClan and leads them over a ravine in the territory, Adderfang is seen among them, having joined with Tawnyspots, Frostfur, and Swiftbreeze. In the Super Editions Jaggedpaw's Hardship Adderkit is born to Bouldermist and Sprucefur, they abondoned him in the camp. Flamekit's mother, Flashnose take pity in the young kit and lets him stay with her and her three young kits. Flashnose adopts Adderkit along with her mate, Leafnose. He is later seen playing with Swiftkit and Rockkit. He curls up beside Flamekit and Swiftkit. Later Adderkit receives his apprentice name, Adderpaw and his mentor is Harepounce. Leafnose and Flashnose called out his name the loudest. Much later, Flamepaw and Adderpaw go on their first patrol together. Flamepaw chases a squirrel over the Thunderpath, Adderpaw tried to warn him about the monster coming but was too late. Adderpaw pulls Flamepaw off the Thunderpath and waits with his adopted brother until Harepounce and Pineheart arrived. Pineheart helps Adderpaw take his apprentice home. They leave Flamepaw with Cloudberry. Adderpaw and Swiftpaw visit Flamepaw every day. Adderpaw informs Flamepaw that Doestar is going to change his name. When Doestar renames Flamepaw, Jaggedpaw, Adderpaw is outraged at the horrid name. A Few moons later, Jaggedpaw is getting weaker and soon joins StarClan. Adderpaw is the most upset. Adderpaw become Adderfang and later he has Leopardkit and Patchkit with Swiftbreeze. Adderfang runs into an elderly tom, Sprucefur, his father when he was on a patrol with Stormtail, Fuzzypelt, Hailtail and Patchpaw. Sprucefur attacks Patchpaw and Adderfang interrupts him and kills Sprucefur. Later he has another litter; Redkit, Willowkit, and Spottedkit. Redtail's Family Adderfang is first seen welcoming his second litter into the world. Adderfang grows close to Redkit. Moons later, Adderfang is much older but refuse to join Swiftbreeze and Stormtail in the elder's den. He congratulates Redtail in becoming a warrior. Redtail leaves with his sisters, Spottedleaf and Leopardfoot, he says goodbye to his kits along with Swiftbreeze, Willowpelt and Patchpelt. Adderfang welcomes Willowpelt's son, Darkkit into the world. Redtail and his sisters come back to the clan with new kits. Adderfang congratulates Leopardfoot on the kits and welcomes Jayclaw, his daughter's mate into the clan. Redtail becomes mates with Brindleface and his son becomes the deputy after Sunstar dies and Bluestar takes his place. Later Darkkit becomes an apprentice and then a warrior, Darkstripe. Patchpelt become mates with Robinwing and he has Longkit, which Adderfang is always hangout with. Longkit become Longpaw. He took Longpaw out hunting and they were attack by a ShadowClan patrol on ThunderClan's border. Adderfang was killed in the fight. Brindleface had two toms, Leafkit after Leafnose and Adderkit after Adderfang however Adderkit soon dieds from greencough. When Redtail is killed by Tigerclaw, Adderfang is there to welcome his son into StarClan along with Leopardfoot and Swiftbreeze. Tallstar's Revenge : : Adderfang does not formally appear in Tallstar's Revenge, but is listed in the allegiances. Yellowfang's Secret : : Adderfang does not formally appear in Yellowfang's Secret, but is listed in the allegiances. Crookedstar's Promise : During a Gathering, Adderfang is boasting that there was a good batch of apprentices for ThunderClan that year. As the Gathering continues, Oakheart shouts that ThunderClan had always been kittypet friends. Adderfang whips his head around, eyes blazing, and snarls who was he calling kittypet friends. : Adderfang is on the ThunderClan patrol that encounters RiverClan when they try to take back Sunningrocks. Before they could fight, Mudfur stops it and proposes that he fight Adderfang alone to save bloodshed. Mudfur eventually pins down Adderfang like a trout and Adderfang surrenders. Adderfang is then helped home by his Clanmates, and, due to this reason, Mudfur steps down to become a medicine cat apprentice, gradually telling Hailstar he would like to save lives, not destroy them. : After Crookedjaw becomes the RiverClan deputy, Adderfang hisses at him, wondering why Hailstar made him deputy. He reasons that Crookedjaw wasn't ever ready to fight with his Clan. When Fallowtail mentions that Crookedjaw was RiverClan's strongest warrior, Adderfang slides from the crowd, sniffing that he thought Crookedjaw had never fought in a real battle. Hollyflower flicks her tail, and says that Adderfang was still sulking after being beaten by a medicine cat. Adderfang scowls, protesting that he wasn't a medicine cat at the time, and shoots an angry glance at Mudfur. Bluestar's Prophecy : Adderfang first appears as a senior warrior of ThunderClan. He is the father of Swiftbreeze's kits, Leopardkit and Patchkit. : Adderfang is first seen playing with his kits, Leopardkit and Patchkit, outside of the nursery. Bluekit, who is watching from the nursery, thinks that Adderfang is a good father to them. She wishes that her own father, Stormtail, would pay as much attention to her as Adderfang does to his kits. : When Bluekit and Snowkit meet Goosefeather, they ask Goosefeather to interpret the clouds as a prophecy. Adderfang walks by, archly asking if there is another prophecy. Bluekit appears surprised, wondering if Adderfang believed in prophecies. Snowkit asks if the prophecy meant her and Bluekit and Goosefeather replies that it could. Hearing this, Adderfang snorts at this as he pads away. : Before the apprentice ceremonies of Leopardkit and Patchkit, Adderfang is noted to be sitting beside Swiftbreeze, at the edge of the clearing. His chest is thrust forward, and his chin is held high while Pinestar begins the Clan meeting. During Patchkit's ceremony, Pinestar acknowledges that Patchkit already had Adderfang's courage shining in his eyes. : Later, Adderfang expresses his opinion heavily on how ThunderClan should fight against WindClan. After Goosefeather has a sign from StarClan, Adderfang's will becomes all the more stronger, and he is heavily supported by Stormtail. When Pinestar talks to Bluepaw about battles, he looks at Adderfang and remarks that only mouse-brains run into battle without fear. : Adderfang later receives Thistlepaw as an apprentice. When Bluefur leads a hunting patrol, he gives her a look when she gives him an order. He later scolds his apprentice for yowling and alerting the prey, so he puts Thistlepaw in charge of guarding the catch. When Tawnyspots, the ThunderClan deputy, is ill, Adderfang is the one who fills in for him. Bluefur thought that Adderfang or Stormtail would be chosen as deputy after Tawnyspots retired, but Sunstar wanted a younger cat to succeed him and instead chose Bluefur. He is also seen after Bluefur loses her kits, asking her gently if she'd like to join a hunting patrol. In the Novellas Goosefeather's Curse : Adderpaw is first seen following his mentor, Harepounce, at the back of a hunting patrol, depositing their prey on the fresh-kill pile. Adderpaw twitches his tail and invites Goosekit to try the mouse he proudly caught himself. Goosekit goes over to sniff at it, and gives a wince since he prefers his mother's milk. Adderpaw asks if he doesn’t want it, obviously sounding disappointed. Goosekit grabs the mouse but is shoved by a cat, and Adderpaw calls to Nettlebreeze to watch out. He also points out there is plenty of food to go around. Nettlebreeze asks if Adderpaw said something, but is distracted by Goosekit. Windflight mentions later that he wants to take Swiftpaw out to battle training with Harepounce and Adderpaw. : Adderpaw has his warrior ceremony along with Stormtail and Swiftbreeze, and is renamed Adderfang. The Clan cheers their new names. After ThunderClan starts burying prey to keep them fresh, Adderfang staggers past Goosefeather and deposits a squirrel into one of the holes. Spottedleaf's Heart : Spottedkit notes that her father told her she was too small to learn anything yet. Later, Tawnyspots tells Thrushpelt and Spottedpaw to join Adderfang's hunting patrol with Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw. Thrushpelt falls in behind Adderfang. During the patrol, Adderfang scents the first prey which sends him bounding towards Sunningrocks. Spottedpaw falls out of a tree and Adderfang appears beside Thrushpelt, looking horrified as he asks his daughter where it hurts. The patrol helps Spottedpaw back to camp with Adderfang taking most of the weight of her uninjured side. When they reach camp, Adderfang tells Swiftbreeze that Thistleclaw sent Spottedpaw up a tree after a squirrel. Adderfang switches with Swiftbreeze in carrying Spottedpaw. : Thrushpelt mentions that he will go with Adderfang on a patrol. He bounds over to the warrior and the toms disappear through the gorse tunnel. Thistleclaw asks where Thrushpelt is, and Spottedpaw replies he's on Adderfang's patrol. Redtail's Debt : Redpaw watches as Adderfang disappears out of the gorse tunnel with the rest of Sunstar's patrol being led to fight RiverClan. When Redtail and Willowpelt become warriors, Redtail can hear his father's voice cheering their names the loudest. In the Field Guides Battles of the Clans : When Lionpaw runs away from a battle with ShadowClan, Adderfang and his apprentice, Thistlepaw, show up to help drive out the intruders. Kin Members Mother: Bouldermist: Deceased Father: Sprucefur: Deceased Adopted Mother: Flashnose Adopted Father: Leafnose Adopted brothers: Stormtail Jaggedpaw Pigeonkit Adopted sisters: Swiftbreeze Leafkit Half-brothers: Strike Snake Squirrel Shell Lizard Patch Spider Owl Soot Half-sisters: Brindle Moth Vixen Quail Nettle 'Mate: 'Swiftbreeze: Deceased 'Sons: 'Patchpelt: Deceased : Redtail: Deceased 'Daughters: '''Leopardfoot: Deceased : Spottedleaf: Deceased, no residence : Willowpelt: Deceased '''Grandsons: 'Longtail: Deceased : Graystripe : Rainwhisker: Deceased : Sootfur: Deceased : Tigerstar: Deceased, no residence : Leafstorm: Deceased : Adderkit: Deceased : Swiftpaw: Deceased : Lynxkit: Deceased : Darkstripe: Deceased 'Granddaughters: 'Mistkit: Deceased : Nightkit: Deceased : Sorreltail: Deceased : Sandstorm: Deceased : Lighteningfur: Deceased : Brookeclaw: Deceased : Ambertail: Deceased : Flowerpetal: Deceased 'Great-grandsons: 'Stormfur : Bumblestripe : Brambleclaw : Hawkfrost: Living via Brambleclaw (Deceased) : Tadpole: Deceased, residence unknown : Molepaw: Deceased : Mudfoot: Deceased : Patchkit: Deceased : Larchkit: Deceased 'Great-granddaughters: 'Feathertail: Deceased : Blossomfall : Briarlight: Deceased : Tawnypelt : Mothwing : Cinderheart : Honeyfern: Deceased : Poppyfrost : Seedpaw: Deceased : Lilyheart : Squirrelflight : Leafpool : Tallpoppy 'Great-great-grandsons: 'Pine That Clings to Rock : Tigerstar : Flametail: Deceased : Molewhisker : Fernsong : Larksong: Deceased : Stemleaf : Shellfur : Snaptooth : Lionblaze : Jayfeather : Alderheart : Flamecreek: Deceased : Birchclaw : Ravenwing : Elmpaw : Falconpaw : Blacktail 'Great-great-granddaughters: 'Lark That Sings at Dawn Breeze That Rustles the Leaves Feather of Flying Hawk Dawnpelt: Deceased Cherryfall Hollytuft Sorrelstripe Leafshade Honeyfur Eaglewing Plumstone Spotfur Flywhisker Mouselight Sandnose Goldenpaw Seedpaw Petalpatch Hazelshine Sparkpelt 'Great-great-great-grandsons: 'Shadowheart Juniperclaw: Deceased Strikestone Flipclaw Baypaw Stonesong Nightshade Adderclaw Firehaze Hailstorm Flamepaw 'Great-great-great-granddaughters: 'Pouncestep Lightleap Sleekwhisker Thriftear Bristlefrost Myrtlepaw Flowerfern Snowfall Shadefur Finchpaw Breezetail Willowleaf Feathercloud Sagekit Fawnkit Brairkit Hawkkit Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deputies Category:Warriors Category:Senior warriors Category:Deceased characters Category:Kits Category:Apprentices Category:StarClan cats Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Bluestar's Prophcey characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Goosefeather's Curse Characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters Category:Spottedleaf's Heart Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Redtail's Family Characters Category:Jaggedpaw's Hardship Characters